fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla Earth (Into the MonsterVerse)
Godzilla Earth is a monster who appears in The King of the Monsters' series Godzilla: Into the MonsterVerse. An inhabitant of a reality designated the "Anime timeline," Godzilla Earth is the end result of natural selection, a colossal creature evolved from plant life with the physique of an animal. Godzilla Earth is deliberate and ruthless, having systematically wiped out the majority of mankind and the other kaiju which once inhabited Earth, replacing them with new life formed from his own cells. For 20,000 years he has reigned over the Earth as its sole ruler, and has grown to a height of over 300 meters. Appearance As the pinnacle of evolution, Godzilla Earth possesses physical traits of many types of terrestrial life. He is a bipedal creature which stands upright on his two powerful legs, balanced by his long spear-tipped tail. He has an incredibly muscular and robust physique, with his skin possessing the texture of tree bark and coated in a metallic material which grants it its light blue color. Godzilla Earth has three rows of gigantic leaves running down his back which contain the organs he uses to generate his electromagnetic field. Godzilla Earth's eyes are eerily human-like, and are light blue in color. History Little is known about Godzilla Earth's early life or how exactly he came about. Analysis of his DNA reveals that he belongs in the plant kingdom and that his closest evolutionary relatives are trees. The leading theory as to how Godzilla Earth evolved is that some species of tree developed a metallic coating to its bark for protection. The metal material integrated into its physiology caused the tree to produce powerful electromagnetic currents which were collected in its leaves. As this species evolved, it absorbed the genetic material of other life with which it came into contact through an accelerated process of horizontal gene transfer. This rapid assimilation of new genetic material triggered an accelerated evolution which finally produced a single biological anomaly: Godzilla Earth. This is only the most widely accepted scientific hypothesis as to Godzilla Earth's evolution, other popular but less scientifically sound hypotheses posit that Godzilla is not a natural creature at all, but rather the avatar of the Earth itself, a being created for the sole purpose of reclaiming the world from the humans who polluted it beyond repair. Whatever the case, Godzilla Earth's existence was first proposed by biologist Kyohei Yamane in 2030 after the carcass of an unidentified turtle-like kaiju given the placeholder name "Kamoebas IV" was discovered on Odo Island off the coast of Japan. Yamane gave it the name "Godzilla" after a mythological creature which existed in the folklore of the island. It is possible that Godzilla Earth had been living for quite some time and had been witnessed by the islanders in the distant past, inspiring the legend of Godzilla in the first place. The monster made his first documented appearance later that same year when he landed in Los Angeles, California and instantly destroyed the city along with three other kaiju. Over the ensuing 18 years, Godzilla Earth drastically reduced the human population and eliminated every kaiju with which he came into contact. All attempts to defeat him by the humans and their alien allies the Exif and Bilusaludo failed, and 15,000 selected individuals finally fled the planet aboard two emigration ships in 2048. Godzilla began wiping out the humans left behind on the planet, but the goddess Mothra defended a surviving enclave of humans which relocated to Japan and continued to survive there. The rest of mankind was not so lucky, and within a century all non-Godzilla life on Earth was extinct, with the exception of the surviving human enclave in Japan and the egg Mothra had left behind. But Godzilla Earth had not simply exterminated all other life to leave himself the sole inhabitant of the planet. Because of the incredible regenerative properties of his cells, he was able to bring about the evolution of new life. Godzilla's cells spread throughout the environment, and caused mutations in the plant and animal life. Because Godzilla was now the dominant force on Earth, nature selected for this "monster factor" mutation, and eventually a new ecosystem composed entirely of subspecies of Godzilla Earth evolved. The Godzilla-derived plants produced metallic pollen which clogged the atmosphere, creating a dense worldwide fog and triggering frequent electromagnetic storms. Only Godzilla-derived life could survive in this new climate, thus accelerating the evolution of such life. With an endless supply of energy and no threats to his survival, Godzilla continued to grow exponentially and reached a height of over 300 meters. He took up residence in the Tanzawa Forest of Japan, which became covered in a lush "G-Cell Forest." Some of Godzilla's cells were not absorbed by other organisms and seemingly continued to divide and grow until they became smaller copies of Godzilla himself. This subspecies of smaller Godzillas has been scientifically dubbed Godzilla Filius, but it is unknown how many individuals of the species existed and if any remain. Only one individual has been identified and subsequently killed, but scientist Martin Lazzari believes the circumstances which led to its evolution likely produced other members of the species. Godzilla Earth, perhaps aware that Godzilla Filius was capable of performing the same environmental regulation he had done for millennia and thus preserving the new world order he had created, entered a state of extended dormancy sometime prior to the return of the Aratrum to Earth after 20,000 years. When this human expedition force killed Godzilla Filius in the Tanzawa Forest, Godzilla Earth sensed a disturbance and awakened from his sleep. He made short work of the invaders and began patrolling the area, searching for any other disturbances. The surviving humans from this encounter located the carcass of the lost anti-Godzilla weapon Mechagodzilla, which had rebuilt its production facility at the foot of Mt. Fuji using the autonomous Nanometal which comprised it. Mechagodzilla City was activated and Godzilla Earth lured there, with him being ensnared in a trap designed to kill him with the same method used to destroy Filius. Godzilla Earth proved not to be susceptible to this method, and once Haruo Sakaki turned on the Bilusaludo who he learned intended to assimilate the world with Nanometal, Godzilla was able to free himself and destroy Mechagodzilla City. Godzilla Earth sustained injury in the battle and went dormant once again to recover. When the Exif oracle Metphies began a ritual to summon the extradimensional deity Ghidorah to Earth, Godzilla Earth awakened and challenged the three-headed monster. To his shock, this entity was not bound by the physics of reality and proved immune to Godzilla's attacks. Ghidorah restrained Godzilla and began to overload him with electromagnetic energy. In a last-ditch effort to survive, Godzilla channeled the excess energy into a powerful heat ray which he fired through the wormholes Ghidorah had emerged from. This ruptured the singularities Ghidorah had created to pass into this dimension, and literally tore a hole through the space-time continuum. This caused Earth to be absorbed into the Void, while space-time distortions opened portals across all possible realities. Godzilla Earth was absorbed into one of these portals, and vanished. Abilities *'Electromagnetic Field:' Godzilla Earth's metallic flesh allows him to conduct electromagnetic energy through his body, which is stored and amplified in the leaves on his back. *'Asymmetrically Permeable Shield:' Using the energy stored in his leaves, Godzilla Earth can produce an electromagnetic shield around his body that blocks both matter and energy. With this shield, Godzilla is literally untouchable. *'Heat Ray:' Godzilla Earth can manipulate the electromagnetic energy in his shield to project a concentrated stream of this energy which can penetrate and atomize any matter. This weaponized heat ray fires from the front of Godzilla's shield, giving the illusion that he is spitting it from his mouth and earning it the nickname "atomic breath." The more energy Godzilla is currently channeling, the more powerful the heat ray. The heat ray in its standard intensity can instantly kill anything and wipe an entire city out in a single blast, and possesses both pinpoint accuracy and a range that extends beyond Earth's orbit. At the highest power it ever displayed, the heat ray obliterated the asteroid known as Gorath, and it is speculated that at this power the heat ray could strike and destroy any planet in the solar system. When he fired this high-powered heat ray through a portal into the Void, Godzilla Earth unintentionally destroyed the barrier between it and this dimension and triggered a space-time rupture that could end all existence. *'Super Oscillatory Wave:' By roaring at an extremely high volume, Godzilla Earth produces a supersonic resonance phenomenon that crushes and destroys anything in its path. *'Plasma Cutter:' Godzilla Earth can swing his tail to produce a powerful destructive shockwave. *'Heat Conversion:' Godzilla can convert any of the electromagnetic energy stored in his body into heat. This heat escapes through cracks that form in Godzilla's flesh, and generates a superheated energy field around him that is lethal to any other lifeform and melts most forms of metal. This was developed as a defensive mechanism in case Godzilla ever absorbs more electromagnetic energy than his body can store. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Godzilla variations Category:Pages relating to Godzilla Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:The King of the Monsters' Kaiju